Love of an Angel
by Writer Girl Angel
Summary: Harry is more than ready to track down Voldemort, but Hermione introduces a new league of witches to Harry. What's their secret? Why is Draco so involved with this particular one, the same one Harry's taken a fancy to?


It was a day like any other for dear Harry. He woke up to the banging of his uncle's rather large fist against his door.

"Wake up, Potter!" Uncle Vernon yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry sat up, still groggy, and reached for his glasses on the night stand. He hated being awoken like that.

"GET UP!" Uncle Vernon yelled again.

"I am up!" Harry yelled back.

"Don't get an attitude with me, Potter." Vernon grumbled and Harry listened as the stairs creaked while Vernon went down the stairs.

Harry sighed as he look around his room, or prison cell- as he viewed it. Hedwig's cage was empty, she was still out delivering his letter to his best friend- Ron Weasley. The letter concerned a very delicate subject- their plan to escape and hunt down Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, and Voldermort. If their letters were discovered and someone found out that they weren't really going to Hogwarts this year, they would get into a lot of trouble...

That's where the clever Hermione Granger came in. She created a paper, while they were on the train coming home the previous year, that would code everything they wrote so that no one else could read it. As long as no one forgot the password they were ok.

Hedwig came fluttering up to the window. Harry opened the window and let Hedwig fly in. Hedwig dropped Ron's reply letter onto the floor and flew into her cage for a drink of water.

Harry smiled, bending over and picking up the letter, then patted Hedwig gently as a thanks.

"Good girl, Hedwig." Harry said and sat down on his bed, opening the letter carefully. He looked over the jumbled letter, then spoke the password, "Dumbledore.", and the words faded then reappeared with the actual message:

"Harry,

Hermione and I have decided on a date for leaving, finally. We're going to tell our families that we're leaving the day before we go back to Hogwarts to get you. We'll come and get you early in the morning, so be ready! Pack only the most important things-your wand being most important. Hermione says that she's been researching on possible locations that Voldermort could be heading to and she believes he's made it all the way to America! Can you believe that! I swear she's mental. Why would Voldermort, or even Snape, head to America?"

"Because we aren't in America, Ron." Harry said to the letter then continued reading.

"Anyway, she's supposedly finding us a way there so we can head out as soon as we pick you up.

Talk to you then!

-Ron."

Harry smiled and put the letter away. "We're going to America Hedwig-" Harry said and paused. He had almost forgotten, Hedwig couldn't go. Harry sighed a deep and worried sigh. He couldn't leave Hedwig behind, the Dursley's would surely kill her if he left her in their 'care'.

But a smile soon crossed Harry's face once more. "Hagrid!" Harry whispered excitedly, "I can send you to Hagrid theat day! He'd be more than glad to care for you while I'm gone!" Harry said to Hedwig, who stared at him curiously. Three days away, three days until he saw his friends again.

Three days until he set out to America to find Voldermort...

Harry got up about four in the morning on the day he was to leave. He wrote the letter to Hagrid, explaining to Hagrid that he needed to care for Hedwig until he came for her. He said goodbye to Hedwig and sent her out the window with the letter.

He picked up his backpack and put in an extra set of clothes, his broom (which had a special spell on it so it would shrink to travel size- courtesy of Hermione.), his wand, and some extra money he had saved up over the summer, then got dressed and glanced back over the room one last time before he dropped his bag out the window. He may hate the Dursleys, but his room was safety. Now he was heading out in search of the wizard who wanted him dead- he was almost certain he'd never see his room again. He sighed and jumped out of his window.

He tossed his backpack onto his left shoulder and his in the bushes next to the sidewalk. He hoped Ron and Hermione would come for him in a normal manner. As he waited he listened for a crash, bang, or maybe a scream from Aunt Petunia in fear at Ron and Hermione possibly appearing suddenly before her in her home.

Harry heard quite a few cars drive by, but one soon stopped in front of the Dursleys house. He peeked out from behind the bushes and tried to see the care, but it was still far too dark outside to see. The doors slowly creaked open and two people calmly got out.

"Isn't this it?" A girls voice ask, Harry listened attentively.

"I think so, it's so dark I can't be absolutely sure though." The other person said. Harry recognized the voice immediately and stood up in his hiding place and approached the strangers.

"Ron, Hermione?" Harry called.

"Harry?" Hermione said looking around. "Where are you?"

"Here, walking over to you." Harry said, Hermione threw her arms around Harry and squeezed him tightly.

"Harry! I've missed you..." Hermione said, backing out of the hug.

"I've missed you too. Both of you." Harry said, putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Good to see you again, mate." Ron said.

"You too. Thanks, both of you, for going through all this with me. I couldn't do it alone."

"We wanted to help, Harry. We're more than willing to assist you in killing Voldermort."

"And get that no good Malfoy without any consequences that we'd get at school." Ron said. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but grin.

"So how'd you guys get the car?" Harry ask.

"It's mine," Hermione said. "My parents got it for me." Hermione bragged.

"Yeah, and I have no clue how she can do this whole 'driving' thing...It's too confusing.." Ron said. Harry couldn't resist laughing.

"Let's get going, you two, or we'll miss our flight." Hermione said, getting into her car.

"By broom?" Ron ask.

"By plane." Hermione said, closing the door.

"What's a 'plane'?" Ron ask Harry as they joined Hermione inside the car.

"You'll see." Harry said, closing his door. He took one brief look back a Privet Drive before he turned back around to face what lay ahead for him.

Hours later, after having to watch Ron like a hawk because he kept getting confused and lost, their plane managed to land in New York. It was overwhelming, being in a strange new place, but thankfully Hermione's obsession with knowledge came in handy. Hermione knew exactly where to go and what to do. Her calculations showed that they needed to go to the statue of Liberty first.

As they climbed up the stairs and eventually reached the top, they noticed that they were alone for some reason. They assumed that there would be more people there.

That is, until they heard a voice that made their blood run cold.

"Potter...Weasley...and Granger! You all came to see me, have you now? Discover that my sides a lot more powerful than yours?" Draco Malfoy's voice snickered. "Voldermort will be pleased to know you've come in person to surrender to him, Potter. Maybe if you all beg he'll spare you and let you serve him.."

Harry was so enraged he was tempted to knock Malfoy's lights out, but a thought crossed his mind-

Draco would know where Voldermort was.

"Like we would even consider sinking as low as you, Malfoy!" Hermione snapped at Draco.

"Too bad, mudblood, we could've spared you." Malfoy said, a vicious grin on his face. He was in a long black jacket, a dark green shirt, and black pants. His eyes were darker and a bit more sunken in, it appeared.

Draco stuck one hand in his pocket and extended the other hand toward Hermione, who was instantly flung into his arms. Draco pulled his wand out and pressed it against Hermione's throat. Ron and Harry both had their wands out now, pointed in Malfoy's direction, though neither of them had a shot without risking Hermione's life.

"Go ahead, Potter! I'll kill her before you get the spell past your lips!" Draco shouted. Harry and Ron both lowered their wands. "Good, now I'll be taking Granger here with me to see my Lord. You have three days, Potter, to find her. Exchange your life for hers- let Voldermort and you settle things- and Hermione and Ron can walk free." Draco said as Hermione dropped a piece of paper on the ground, catching Harry's attention. Hermione gave Harry a strange look then disappeared with Malfoy.

"No!" Ron shouted, clutching his fists tightly.

"Look," Harry said, reaching for the paper. "Hermione dropped this.."

"Go on then, read it." Ron said, looking anxious.

Harry opened the paper and began reading aloud:

"Meet three American witches at 3 pm at the Empire state building."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks and then rushed sown the stairs. "We have to find this building and these witches. They must be important or Hermione wouldn't have left the note for us." Harry said as they ran.

Eventually a kind man gave them a map and pointed them in the right direction. As Harry and Ron approached the building they noticed 3 girls standing around, waiting for someone. Harry and Ron exchanged brief looks then headed for them.

"Excuse me, are you meeting someone?" Harry asked politely.

"Yeah.." one of them said.

" Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter-by chance?" Harry ask.

The tallest of the girls smiled. "You must be Harry." She said to Harry, then looked to Ron. "You're Ron, right?" She said. Ron shook his head and smiled briefly. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's been taken," Harry whispered. "By Draco Malfoy."

The girls eyes all widened. "I see.." Said the tallest one again. "Come on, we rented a hotel room- we can discus this further there, away from the muggles.." The girl said and they all headed for her car.

"So what's your names?" Harry ask.

"This is Tori," she said, pointing to the middle height girl with black hair. "This is Kristin," she said, now pointing to the shortest of the three, who had hair as red as Ron's. "And I'm Angel."

As soon as they got into the hotel room, Harry couldn't help but blurt it out, "How do you know Hermione?"

"You see, I was scrying for Voldermort one day," Angel began. Harry and Ron were both pleased and yet surprised she said Voldermort's name aloud. "And so was your dear Hermione. I got connected to her somehow do to one of my powers. You see, I have the ability to get into people's minds, plus a few other psychic abilities. Anyway I got into her mind somehow. She didn't believe me at first about who I was, but after a while she figured out I was ok. We began writing each other and exchanging theories. I told her one day I was heading to New York following a lead. I was tracking Draco.." Angel said and paused for a breath.

"Draco Malfoy?" Ron ask.

"Yup. The very same. He and Angel have a past together. See-" Kristin began before Angel interrupted.

"Krissy hush! That's another story entirely and it's unimportant anyway." Angel interrupted. "Anyway, she wrote ,me back saying that she was planning on meeting me with her two friends- the famous Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. We've heard all about you from our dear friend Dumbledore. We're fans of yours you could say." Angel said. Harry looked at her stunned.

"Albus Dumbledore?" Harry ask.

"Yeah. Good man and wizard, that Dumbledore." Angel said, as if he were still alive.

"But he's dead, Angel. I saw him die before I left Hogwarts. Severus Snape-"

"Isn't as smart as he thinks he is." Kristin said. Angel and Tori both smiled at Harry.

"Dumbledore is alive and well, Harry." Angel added. Harry smiled , about ready to cry.

"And he's damn proud of you three." Tori added.

"I wish Hermione could hear that.." Harry said. Everyone looked a bit more downhearted after that as said. Moments later Harry had the courage to speak up again. "So can we go see Dumbledore?"

"Of course. He could know where Malfoy would've taken her." Kristin said.

"Only if Tori calls Charlie and gets the dragons." Angel said. Tori sighed and got out her cell phone. "You aren't by chance related to Charlie Weasley, are you?" Angel ask Ron.

"Yeah, he's my brother..why?" Ron ask.

"Well, he's been dating Tori for, oh say, a year now..Didn't you know?" Kristin said. Ron looked stunned. "Anyway. The dragons will take us fast enough to where we're going tht we'll waste little time." Krissy said.

"Done. Charlie's sending Eion, Noria, and Ceri over. And he's enchanted them again so that no one will see them except us.

They all took their stuff with them to the Empire State Building (Angel sent her car 'home'), and waited for the dragons to come. Finally three huge dragons swooped down next to the building. Harry and Angel climbed on Eion, a large black and grey dragon. Krissy and Ron got on Noria, a bluish grey dragon, and Tori got on Ceri, a crimson colored dragon.

Harry wrapped his arms around Angel's waist for a moment and jumped. When he touched her his scar burned.

"What's wrong?" Angel ask.

"Nothing, let's go." Harry said. Angel and the other's gave the dragons a gentle kick and off they flew. Harry loved riding dragons, it was exhilarating.

"So how long have you known Dumbledore?" Harry ask.

"Basically my whole life. He saved me when I was little.."

"Does this have anything to do with Draco?" Harry ask curiously.

"Harry..my past is painful and I'd rather not get into it." Angel said as Eion swooped down into a head dive along with the other two dragons. Harry held tightly to Angel's waist and couldn't help but laugh at Ron's screaming in the background.

Angel jumped down from the dragon and approached a small hut, knocking on the door three times.

"Password?" Dumbledore said from inside as Harry walked up next to Angel.

"The Daughters." Angel said and the door swung open. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, there stood Dumbledore, alive. He smiled down at Harry through his half moon glasses.

"Harry, Ron. It's good to see you both again. Why hasn't Miss Granger accompanied you? Did she return to school?" Dumbledore ask.

"No, I'm afraid she's been taken." Harry replied sadly.

"By that no good weasel Draco Malfoy!" Ron said angrily after Harry.

"I see." Dumbledore said, looking to Angel as if he were saying something mentally to her, Angel turned her head and looked away.

"Do you know where they may have taken her, sir?" Ron ask.

"I'm afraid that only Harry would be able to sense him out." Dumbledore said, looking to Angel for a brief moment and then back to Harry. "You're the only one who can find her." Dumbledore said and turned, waving his hand. "I must leave you now, Harry. I have so much to do. Take care." Dumbledore said and they all found themselves suddenly outside again. They all turned and got back onto the dragons.

"Weird.." Ron mumbled as he scrambled to get back onto the dragon.

Back at Voldermort's hide out, Hermione was unconscious on a table before Voldermort, Draco, and Snape.

"What are you planning to do with her?" Snape ask.

"I need her cleverness on our side. But the only way I can make her my daughter is with Potter. We need Harry's blood to turn her." Voldermort said and laughed. "He'll suffer through Hell just so she'll live. But he doesn't realize that she'll be living as my child, not as the same girl he thought he was saving. My blood will be the end of the process."

"It's rather simple, really." Draco said.

"I'll take your word for it." Snape said. Voldermort stroked the side of Hermione's face gently, like a father would.

"Soon my daughter will return and we can complete their blood swapping, the first of the three steps. The blood of my child flowing through Hermione's veins, then she is to be bathed in the blood of my enemy, and then finally she will take the blood of her father and it will all be complete. Harry will be here in a matter of days, to lose his life and his blood, the blood of my enemy, will bathe Hermione, bring forth my daughter into this world. It's all so simple. But first my daughter, my Princess, must arrive and before anything more can happen." Voldermort said.

"The deals still on, right? She's mine to wed, the Princess is mine." Draco said anxiously.

"Yes, Draco. You've been a loyal servant to me and my first born, my blood daughter's hand is yours." Voldermort said. Draco grinned and bowed.

"Thank you, My lord.." Draco said.

As they flew toward their next destination, Harry and Angel seemed to be getting closer and closer as the time they traveled went by. Harry didn't bring up the past again, sensing it was a delicate subject.

"Where are we headed?" Harry ask as he noticed Hogwarts castle below them.

"The forbidden forest. That's where we're camping out tonight." Angel said and smiled. "No worries, though, the other creatures tend to shy away from dragons."

"What if someone finds us and me and Ron get into trouble!" Harry said suddenly.

"Trust me, Harry, you won't. You do trust me, don't you Harry?" Angel ask, looking over her shoulder at Harry. Harry looked deep into her light brown eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I trust you." Harry said. Angel smiled and turned back around.

"Good. We need to trust each other to find Hermione." Angel said as they brought the dragons down in the forbidden forest. They pitched two tents- one for the girls, one for the boys, then everyone, except Angel, crawled into bed.

Angel waited outside for a few moments until she was sure they were all asleep, then snapped her fingers and changed into a dark green top and black pants, her hair pulled back, and then snapped her fingers again and disappeared.

She reappeared in the old Riddles house. She walked down the hallway and walked into the room where their voices came from.

She opened the door and everyone inside- Snape, Draco, and Voldermort, all paused. A smile soon crossed their faces and Snape and Malfoy got down on their knees.

"Princess.." They both said and returned to their feet.

"Snape, Draco.." She said and turned to Voldermort, bowing slightly. "Father." She said and her eyes, now yellow, met his.

"My daughter, have you done all I have ask of you?"

"Yes." Angel replied.

"Do they suspect anything?" Snape questioned.

"Not to my knowledge. I searched Potter's mind, it was swamped with worry for Hermione." Angel replied. "Nor do my sisters. They're still trying to be good. But they'll come back around, once they have your blood coursing through their veins once more." Angel said. "Like me."

"You're the perfect daughter, Angel. The perfect heir to take over when I do eventually die. That's why I chose a strong husband for you. Draco, my most loyal of servants." Voldermort said.

Angel stared blankly at them for a moment then replied, "Y-yes...father." she said. A grin shot across Malfoy's face.

"As a gift to you, we'll kill Potter right after you and Malfoy are wed. How does that sound?" Voldermort ask.

"Perfect...Absolutely..perfect.."Angel said, placing a fake smile on her face that only Malfoy saw through.

"Give this to your sisters in a drink tomorrow, then bring everyone here by the evening hours, your sister should be back on our side by then." Snape said, handing Angel two vials, she took them from him and placed them into her pocket.

"Angel, do you understand our discussion we had about your sister Hermione? How she first need some of your blood to turn?" Voldermort ask. Angel nodded. "Go now, bite deep into Hermione. Taste her blood-share it with her. Take enough.."Voldermort said. Angel nodded and obeyed the orders. Draco's eyes glistened at the sight of Angel's fangs piercing into Hermione's neck. Angel stopped once she knew she had taken enough. "Good, now bite your wrist, deep into it... Snape, opened Hermione's mouth.." Voldermort said. As Angel bit deep into her own wrist Snape opened Hermione's mouth. Angel held her wrist over Hermione's mouth, Snape squeezing Angel's wrist so the blood flowed a bit faster. When he was sure it was enough Voldermort told them to stop. Angel took her wrist back and delicately licked the wound, healing it miraculously.

"Am I done?" Angel ask once the bleeding stopped.

"Yes, that's all we need for now. You've done well. Go on and wash up, then you may leave." Voldermort said. Angel bowed slightly and turned, heading down the hall toward the bathroom. Draco followed her closely.

Angel splashed her arm and face, washing the blood off, with water as Malfoy walked in. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning up to her ear.

"You're mine once more, it seems, Angel." Draco said. Angel froze, closing her eyes.

"Not by my choice." Angel replied. Draco put one of his hands on her neck and pilled her back especially close to him.

"You know you want to be with me, you always have been with me. Until your damned obsession with Potter intervened. If it weren't for him you'd be mine...and you know that..." Draco whispered in her ear. Angel's heart pounded in her chest, her eyes now wide open.

"How did you know?"

"About Potter? Simple- I can see the fear in your eyes whenever we discuss killing him. You fell for Potter before you even met him..." Draco whispered, jealously.

"Yeah, well," Angel said turning to face Malfoy, though he still kept them as close as they were. "That was when I was with Dumbledore and he filled my mind with tales of the great Harry Potter and how he..he..almost killed father, which would've meant I'd never exist! But now I have the blood back in my veins, my father is alive once more, in flesh and bone, and ...and I'm aware of what Potter has done. So, Draco, does that prove to you that I care not about Harry Potter. My father has made a wise choice as to who I'll marry, I'd select no one else." Angel said, staring deep into Malfoy's eyes. Draco smiled and leaned in, giving Angel a brief kiss, then began to exit the room.

"Good choice, Angel." Draco said and disappeared out the door.

_Don't trust me, Harry...Please don't..I'm a terrible person..Just get away from me before it's too late.._Angel's heart cried and her mind sent it to Harry in his sleep.

Harry awoke suddenly-it was morning...

Harry got out of the tent and peeked into the girls tent and counted all three girls, all asleep. Harry turned and sighed. "It was just a dream...But still, I could've sworn she told me .." Harry said to himself before a terrible burning scorched his scar and he fell to his knees. In his mind he could see Hermione's face. She was crying out to him. "_Help me Harry! Ron! Someone, please help!"_ She cried out in Harry's mind and then faded from him entirely. But the pain remained, Angel's hand was on his shoulder.

"Harry?" Angel ask. Harry leapt forward, out of her reach, and the pain faded.

"What the Hell are you!" Harry exclaimed, waking the others-who all peeked their heads out of the tent. Angel continued to stare at Harry, baffled.

"Excuse me?" She replied and the others crawled from their tents.

"You're...You're making my scar ache! You touched me and I-I could see Hermione screaming! You tricked me, you tricked all of us! You're a deatheater aren't you!" Harry snapped.

Angel shook her head and the other two girls came and stood beside her. Ron just stood confused next to his tent.

"No, Harry! You don't understand! She isn't a deatheater...she's just.." Tori began and stopped, unsure of what to say, and looked to Kristin who shrugged as well. Angel's head was bowed and she wiped away her tears, then returned her gaze to Harry's.

"I'm Voldermort's daughter. So are Kristin and Tori, but he made me- they were taken from their pure blood families. Dumbledore saved us when we were young, but we're still connected. I'm still his daughter, these are still my sisters...But we aren't evil, Harry! You have to understand that Harry! That's why I couldn't tell you everything!" Angel cried. Ron stood, mouth wide open, staring at the girls.

"You're...you're _his_ ...you're Voldermort's...daughters!" Harry mumbled in shock and disbelief. "You were plotting against us! You were leading us into a trap, weren't you? You were going to send us to our deaths!"

"If we were evil, why would we tell you who we were? If we were so evil then why would Dumbledore trust us! Because he raised us, Harry-not Voldermort! Dumbledore was more of a father to us then Voldermort ever was and ever will be!" Tori yelled.

"Why should I believe you?" Harry argued back, eyes focused mainly on Angel.

Angel sighed and looked Harry in the eye. "Harry, do you remember after Cedric died and you tried to warn everyone that Voldermort had risen, but no one but a few people believed you? That's how we feel. Harry, we may have the blood of someone evil, but that doesn't make us evil! Harry, of all people, you have to believe us." Angel pleaded.

Harry stared at her coldly for a few moments and then replied, "One thing goes wrong, if Hermione dies-so will you." Harry said. Ron gave him a disgusted look. "What!" Harry snapped at Ron.

"You know very well 'what'! They've done nothing to us, Harry! They're Dumbledore raised, what more facts do you need? He wouldn't let us stay with them if they were evil! Harry, you know damn well what it's like to be thought of a certain way because of something you're born with- like you can speak snake and everyone assumed you were the heir of Slytherin and that you had open the chamber of secrets! Don't judge them, Harry! Voldermort messed up your life and he's messed up their's too!" Ron yelled, his face beet red.

"I'm...I.." Harry said, not sure how to get the words out.

Angel smiled weakly. "It's okay, I can read your mind." Angel said. "And I do forgive you." Angel said, extending her hand to Harry. Harry shook it and flinched, his scar momentarily ached. "Sorry..." Angel said, biting her bottom lip.

"It's alright, you didn't mean to." Harry said, smiling.

"If it's any consolation I can since Voldermort nearby..He's close." Angel said. Harry rubbed his scar.

"Yeah, I can feel my scar tingling...he's close. Let's find him." Harry said. Angel smiled, and snapped her fingers- the tents disappeared and all their stuff was packed up and on Eion's back.

"Let's get going." Angel said and took her jacket off and revealed her t-shirt underneath. She removed her wand and placed it in her back pocket and hopped onto Eion. Harry got on behind her and, when Angel leaned forward to pat Eion, Harry noticed the bottom of a scar or tattoo on Angel's back. She sat back up and her shirt slid down and recovered the mark.

As they prepared to take off, Tori and Krissy spoke up, "Can we have a water bottles?" They ask. Angel froze for a moment, remembering what Snape had instructed, then pulled out their water bottles, which she snapped her fingers quietly and poisoned with Voldermort's blood, which soon cleared and returned to normal looking water.

"Uh, here you go." Angel said, tossing them back to the girls. She sighed and told Eion to take off. Eion flapped his mighty wings and took off.

Angel stared forward, her conscience starting to get to her. What was she doing?

"Here. I can feel it strong here..." Angel said.

"Yeah...my scars burning now...And I've ...I've been here before..." Harry said as he looked over it. It was the graveyard Cedric died in, and just beyond that, the Riddles house. It was a place Harry hadn't wished to return to.

They landed the dragons a few yards away from the graveyard. Angel walked behind everyone, watching as her sisters slowly turned. She watched them twitch every so often and she felt a strange darkness grow more powerful inside them. She secretly scolded herself for what she was doing and what she had done to Harry. She had loved Harry for as long as she could remember and was now leading him to his enemy and, to make matters worse, was going to marry Draco Malfoy right in front of Harry. She was almost convinced she should stop them, to try and save them...But her father's grasp over her was strong..

But, as they entered the graveyard and Harry attempted to not remember the pain of the past, Angel came around. Her love for Harry was stronger than any power Voldermort could place over her.

"Harry wait! Don't go any farther...It's.." Angel began and sighed, tears now streaming down her face. "..a trap..Voldermort, Snape, and Draco are all waiting. I went to them last night, I've been assisting them. I was in your mind last night, warning you not to trust me...Harry..I love you! That's why I can't let you go through this! Voldermort wants to..to kill you, Harry, and drain you of all your blood and bathe Hermione in it-." Angel said and Harry interupted.

"What!" He exclaimed, hatred burning in his eyes.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" She cried out. Tori and Krissy turned to her, eyes glowing with anger.

"Shut up! You've ruined father's plans!" Kristin yelled.

"Snap out of it! You're in a trance-." Angel began and stopped when Malfoy appeared in front of Harry and sprayed him with a vaporized potion.

"Have fun, Potter!" Draco laughed as Harry fell to his knees, his eyes glazing.

"Harry!" Angel shouted as she struggled to get to him. Draco turned to her and Angel felt herself lose control-The Imperius Curse.

Ron tried to help Harry, but Tori grabbed him, head-butted him quickly-knocking him out. Angel's eyes were dull, she was lost underneath the curse..

Angel awoke hours later on the floor, able to move again. Though she was now in a long red gown that cut low in the back, her hair pulled back into a bun, a few strands dangling down in front of her face, and she had lipstick on as red as her dress.

She got up and was startled suddenly by a voice greeting her.

"Well, well, well...My Potter-loving fiancé has finally awoke." Draco said, sitting in the shadows watching her. "Might I say red does look smashing on you, and I adore the dress, aside from the fact there's a bit too much of it- you're father picked it, of course." Draco said, but smiled. "But I still love it on you.." He finished. Angel shot him a deadly glare, her eyes now a golden yellow and very threatening.

"Where are they!" She snapped.

"Where are they? Getting what they deserve-for now." Draco said coldly as he walked over to her, draped in black robes. He approached her calmly from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist once more. "You shouldn't think so much of Potter and Weasley's fate anymore. They won't be around too long. I'll make sure they don't survive." Draco said. Angel found herself unable to move once more, though her mind was still conscious and aware, but her body was beyond her control. "Tell me you love me. Not Potter. Me." Draco whispered in her ear.

Angel trembled, fighting to keep from saying those words. "I.." she fought with the words, obviously losing the battle. "I..Love you..."She said unwillingly. Draco grinned.

"That's better." He said and released her from his control. Angel fell to one knee but then returned to her feet. "Potter's locked in the basement. But trust me, you wouldn't recognize him. He's going mad..." Malfoy said, a smile coldly getting larger on his face. Angel ran from the room and headed for the basement as fast as she could. She had to save Harry...

She ran down the stairs, breathless, and stopped. Harry was sitting and shaking in the corner of the room, covered in blood here and there, his hair a wild mess and his eyes red and glazed from the potion Malfoy used on him. Ron was locked in a small cage, opposite corner of the room. He was unconscious and bleeding, but he was still breathing steadily. Angel assumed Harry had inflicted the wounds on Ron and was unable to control himself.

"Harry?" Angel whispered calmly. Harry turned his attention to her and floated to his feet.

"You did this! It's all you're fault!" Harry shouted and shot an energy bolt at Angel. Angel deflected it with her hand and ran back up the stairs.

"Harry! I haven't done this to you, snap out of it! Malfoy is the one that's poisoned your mind-not me!" Angel pleaded.

"LIAR! You're just as guilty! You lead me here under false pretenses! You are lower than your father!" Harry growled at her, infuriated. Angel took a deep breath, understanding what he said. She did lie to him, after all, and tricked him into following her.

"Harry, please understand that I didn't do this!" Angel said and raised her hand to eye level and took a deep breath. "But I have no regrets on what I'm about to do.." Angel said and shot the counter curse at Harry, knocking him backwards into the wall, where he fell to the floor unconscious.

Angel ran down the stairs to assist Harry, but she fell to the floor suddenly in pain. Her scar on her back, which was now fully exposed and what it looked like was obvious-it was the dark mark, was burning-aching-worse than anything she had ever felt. She was laying there, on her back, crying and twitching in pain on her back, when Harry opened his eyes and got to his feet.

"Angel!" He yelled and ran over to aid her. "Angel, what's wrong!" Harry said, trying frantically to help her. Harry turned Angel over onto her stomach, he could at least tell her main pain was her back. That's when Harry saw her full birthmark for the first time. Harry knew how badly his tiny scar could ache and burn-he could only imagine what one this size would feel like. Angel gasped and tried to speak, tears streaming down her cheeks, and looked beyond Harry.

"What-." Harry began when a soft voice startled him.

"Harry.." A girls voice called from the stairs. Harry turned and gasped-Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione, can you help her!" Harry begged.

"Now why would I help her..." Hermione began and Harry noticed her eyes were dull and vacant. "...When I'm the one inflicting her pain..."Hermione said under the imperious curse.

Harry picked Angel up into his arms. "How!" He demanded.

"They share blood now, Harry...They're sisters.." A different voice called. Hermione raised her hand and waved it at Harry, sending him flying backwards into the wall once more, causing him to drop Angel back onto her back. Angel screamed in pain as Draco walked down the stairs.

"Well, well, well..Potter's trying to play hero again, is he? Too bad there's no chance you'll prevail. It pathetic, really..." Draco said as Hermione collapsed onto the floor.

Harry tried to get up but couldn't. Draco bent down and picked Angel up, who willingly, though weak, wrapped her arms around his neck. She was weak, tired, and in no condition to object to Draco's touching her.

"Don't you touch her, Malfoy! Hear me, don't you dare put your filthy hands on her!" Harry yelled. Draco grinned.

"You shouldn't touch her, Potter. She's engaged to me, after all. We're supposed to be getting married just before Voldermort kills you. So if you don't mind-and even if you do- I'm taking my future bride back upstairs with me." Draco said and turned around, then paused as a barrier went up around Hermione. "Don't even bother with trying to wake Granger. She's in a protective barrier. You touch her and try to remove her from it, it'll only make her suffer more." Draco said, with a brief laugh, and made his way up the stairs.

Harry's eyes suddenly met Angel's.

"_Get away...Harry...leave me behind and take the others away from here...They won't hurt me..." _Angel told Harry telepathically.

"_No...I won't leave you behind, Angel...I love you too much to do that.."_ Harry argued back.

"_If you do love me, Harry, then you'll do what I ask of you..." _Angel said and broke the connection between their minds and looked away from him.

Harry held back his tears and, as soon as Draco was gone, got up and walked over to Ron's cage. Harry shook Ron gently, waking him up.

Ron jumped at the site of Harry and tried to get as far back in his cage as possible. "No..No, Harry please! No more! I'm your friend!" Ron pleaded.

"It's alright, Ron, I'm back. Angel brought me out of it." Harry said.

"Oh..well..Good to have you back." Ron said getting up.

"Thanks, its good to be back." Harry said with a sigh. "Come on, we gotta try to get Hermione outta here. Draco has Angel and the other two girls, plus Snap and Voldermort could be anywhere. But I need you to get out of here with Hermione and get help. Got it? Get anyone at Hogwarts who'll help-and get Dumbledore." Harry said as they approached Hermione. "Now how to get Hermione out of that barrier without touching her..." Harry said.

Ron pulled out his wand. "Let me do it." Ron said and cleared his throat. "Wingardium Leviosar!" Ron said and Hermione's body levitated up and out of the barrier and into Ron's arms.

"You're brilliant, Ron!" Harry said, patting Ron on the back. "Now I'll go up the stairs to make sure the coast is clear, you follow me up, then bolt for the door and go get help." Harry said. Ron nodded and they began their climb up the stairs.

Harry slowly opened the door, wand in hand, and checked for signs of Malfoy, or anyone else for that matter. Nothing.

Harry motioned to Ron to follow him. Harry led him down the hall and opened the first door that led outside.

"Ron...if I don't make it out alive...Well, you're my best friend, Ron. Thanks for being there for me through..well..everything." Harry said. Ron tried to give him a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine, Harry. If anyone could do this- it'd be you." Ron said and turned, running toward the dragons. Harry took a deep breath and turned around, wand in hand, and began looking around for anyone he could dispose of- he was fairly angry and had a desire to kill anyone who stood in his way.

Draco dropped Angel down onto a bed upstairs. "What were you thinking, helping him!"

"He was going to kill me! What else was I suppose to-."

"In the graveyard too? I think not! You tried to save him then and you tried again just now! You're betraying me!" Draco growled.

"You don't own me, Draco! I'm not property!" Angel shouted, her scar suddenly burned horribly as the door to the room opened up. Voldermort.

"What's the problem here?" Voldermort ask.

"She's being disloyal and I'm confronting her about it." Draco said plainly.

"She's MY daughter, Malfoy! Let her be! It is my decision as to whether or not she's being disloyal! Even if she is, it isn't your place to punish her!" Voldermort yelled at Draco. Angel let out a sigh of relief-her scar had quit burning. "Now continue to treat my daughter as if she were property and you'll suffer my wrath. You'll suffer a most undesirable death." Voldermort said ans stormed out of the room. Angel had a pleased look on her face, but, oddly enough, so did Draco.

" You'll learn to love me, Angel, like you once did. Before Dumbledore filled your head with tales of the great Harry Potter." Draco said and leaned up to Angel so that his lips were right next to her ear. "I hope Potter kills you father after we're married. Then, I'll be the new Dark Lord and I'll have all the glory for killing Harry Potter." Draco said and gave Angel, who had a single tear streaming down her face despite her bold face, a brief kiss on the neck. "Now you could allow the wedding to go on tonight and I'll let Potter have a chance to escape. Or you can continue to deny it until tomorrow and then I won't give Potter any mercy. Your choice." Draco said, now staring into Angel's eyes.

She stared at him briefly and then replied, "Tonight.." She whispered. Draco smiled, delighted, and headed toward the door.

"I'll inform your father you want the wedding tonight." Draco said and opened the door, looking over his shoulder now at Angel. "You're mine, you always have been and will for the rest of eternity."

Angel fell back onto the bed when Draco walked out, and began crying. She was hoping Harry had escaped and was now running to his safety- where he wouldn't have to watch her marry Draco, where he wouldn't risk being slaughtered. Angel got up off the bed, tempted to run away with Harry, but when she opened the door she almost screamed. Draco, Snape, and Voldermort were all standing in front of the door. Angel backed up slowly as they entered the room, a vial in Snape's hand. Angel was positive she knew what the contents were and what they would do to her.

"Drink the vial, Angel." Voldermort said. Angel took the vial and stared at it for a moment, then opened it and drank every last drop. She dropped the vial, which shattered as soon as it hit the floor and then fell to her knees, her eyes returning to their snake-like yellow color. She could feel her morals changing, her love for Harry disintegrating inside her.

They had given her Voldermort's blood again...

"Angel..Are you alright?" Voldermort ask.

Angel looked up to him with a smile. "Yes, Father."

"There's the girl I love!" Draco said, taking Angel's hand and assisting her to her feet. "Now who do you love?"

Angel looked deep into his eyes and replied, "You, Draco.."

"Excellent. Voldermort, I mean- My Lord- Would you do the honors?" Draco ask.

Harry walked up to the door of the room they were in and listened carefully to what was happening inside. All he could tell was Voldermort was saying something..And by the time he heard Angel say "I Do." he figured it out and backed away from the door, his heart breaking slowly. Harry's mind couldn't quite process why, though. Had she done this to save him, or herself, or was it a different reason? Had she done this because she had to, even? Or, could it be worse? Could she have done it simply out of love for Draco that she hadn't wished to express to Harry? Harry was in a daze and stooped backing up when his back hit the railing of the stair case.

He just couldn't seem to understand why she would give in and marry Malfoy.

The door opened suddenly and the four inside walked out. Harry raised his wand and pointed it at all of them.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Lovely as it is that you wished to witness the marriage of Draco and Angel- you're suppose to be downstairs...". Snape said. Harry stared at Snape for a moment but his eyes drifted to Angel. She had locked arms with Draco. As soon as Harry's eyes met Angel's his scar ached- her eyes were now yellow and resembled those of a snakes.

"So, Harry...go ahead..try to kill us.." Voldermort taunted Harry, who ignored him and kept his focus on Angel. "See, he's no threat to us. She's already hypnotized Harry..He's her prey.." Voldermort said. Angel released Draco's arm and approached Harry.

She kept his eyes locked with her's until she managed to place her hands on the back of his head and lock him in a kiss. Draco looked furious, but Voldermort watched in delight- he understood what she was doing.

Angel released Harry from the kiss and ripped the collar of his shirt, revealing his shoulder, and bit him, just below the neck on his newly revealed shoulder. Harry cried out in pain and the trance she had over him broke. Angel backed away, licking the blood from her lips, and returned to Draco's side. Draco raised his hand and sent Harry flying backwards over the railing, to fall to certain death.

As Angel watched Harry fly over the edge, something good inside her awoke once more and screamed- breaking the hold her father had on her again.

"Harry!" She cried out and froze Harry, inches from the ground. Angel jumped over the railing and landed gently next to Harry. Angel put her arms under him and unfroze him. Harry was breathing heavily from fear, but all in all was alright. He picked up his wand and he and Angel got to their feet..

Angel shot a furious look to Snape, who instantly began coughing and choking, grabbing desperately at his throat, then fell over dead as a doornail.

Angel and Harry both turned to Voldermort and shouted. "Avada Kedavra!" -or the killing curse, and shot a double dose of the killing curse at Voldermort. Voldermort looked at Angel in disgust.

:I never thought I'd make a daughter who would be good, be stronger than me, and would love Harry Potter!" Voldermort yelled and then fell down dead. Angel and Harry both smiled, though Harry's smile was the biggest.

Draco, however, was smiling a lot himself. An odd black mist surrounded Draco and then absorbed into his body.

"Er.. What's that mean?" Harry ask cautiously.

"It isn't good, Harry. He just absorbed Voldermort's power-which should've went to me!" Angel said, looking up at Malfoy.

Draco looked down at Angel, a smirk on his face. "Well, well, well...what do we have here? The Dark Lord's queen and his worst enemy. A lovely couple you two make. Too bad you aren't keeping her, Potter!" Malfoy said and reached out his hand toward Angel. Suddenly Angel was beside Draco at the top of the stairs.

"Angel!" Harry yelled, then grabbed his scar- It had suddenly began burning terribly.

"You're no match for me Potter! I'm twice as strong as Voldermort. You can't even touch me.." Draco said and wrapped his arm around Angel's waist. "Now bow to your master, Potter!"Draco shouted and Harry was forced to his knees.

"Harry!" Angel shouted. Draco's blood boiled in his veins.

"You DON'T love him..." Draco growled and placed Angel back under the Imperius curse.

"No! Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry yelled.

"If it wasn't for the fact I have loads to do, Potter, I'd drain your blood from you here and now for fun. But I think I'll take a few of these," Draco said, revealing several larger vials containing Voldermort's blood. "And my new bride and get to work I have a world to conquer. We'll meet again, Potter!" Draco said and reached for Angel's hand.

_Someone help.. _Harry thought and suddenly Malfoy screamed and jerked his hand away from Angel's.

"What's going on!" Draco yelled. Harry grinned.

"You can't touch her, Malfoy! She has a higher protection! My mother..." Harry shouted. Draco looked furious.

Angel blinked her eyes and came out of the curse, turning to Malfoy, raised her arm, and sent Draco flying across the room. Draco disappeared in mid air, his words lingering though, "You're mine..."

Angel fell to her knees, exhausted. Harry ran up the stairs to her aid. "Are you alright?" He ask, kneeling beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

"I am now.." Angel said, placing her hand on his and smiling. "Thanks, Harry, you're my hero..." She said, gazing into his eyes. Harry smiled a bit more when he noticed her eyes were back to their beautiful brown color.

Ron had gotten help ,like he promised, dropping Hermione off in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and returning with an army of several Professors, one of which being Dumbledore. Everyone seemed surprised, except Dumbledore, at the sight of Snape and Voldermort dead on the ground. Then there was explaining Angel, which took some time. Hagrid took Tori and Krissy, who they found unconscious in another room, back to Hogwarts. Harry and Angel followed closely, their arms wrapped around each others waists.

At the hospital wing in Hogwarts, Harry and Angel were lying in their beds talking. Harry looked shocked when Angel informed him that she was going to be leaving shortly.

"You can't go alone, let me go with you." Harry said.

"Harry, no. You have friends and family...you'd be in danger. You don't know how many people love you and need you, Harry." Angel said.

"Yeah, but I love you and I'm not letting you go. I won't let Draco take you." Harry said. Angel had to wipe the tears away.

Everyone was surprised the next morning when Harry and Angel were gone. After that no one heard word of or from them...

Until the day Hogwarts once again required Harry and Angel's return...


End file.
